The Animal Inside
by sonicfan7895
Summary: Zachary had his whole life ahead of him in Sinnoh; until some of Team Aqua's scientists went and took him away to experiment on him. Now he has to find someone who will help him out of the predicament he was going to get in. That predicament, might be dealing with his life if he isn't careful. RATED M FOR: Blood and gore, violence, and use of coarse language. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**THE ANIMAL INSIDE**

**An Original Story written by: Hollis Pierman ( sonicfan7895)**

**DISCLAIMER: This story contains depictions of extreme violence; reader discretion is advised. WARNING: This story is owned by the author, and is not to; be reproduced/recreated and put on websites, or be shared with by social websites. This story is also merely for the entertainment purpose; it contains major acts of violence, and shows frequent use of coarse language, but does not mean to do any harm. Pokemon, POKEMON, POCKET MONSTERS, and the Poke Ball logo are all registered and copyrighted trademarks of GAME FREAK Inc and NINTENDO Inc. Developed by GAME FREAK, published by NINTENDO. ©1995-2012. All rights reserved.**

**FOREWORD (Author's Notes):**

**Hello everyone! This time, once again, I'm trying something new. A story focused on an anthro Zangoose, who wanders around, seeking shelter, and trying to control an inner evil. This Zangoose was experimented on, and was given its own version of werewolfism. So during the night, it transforms into something much greater; something that threatens the peace of the Hoenn region. It seems like nothing can stop it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**-Hollis Pierman ( sonicfan7895, wonder-launcher-7895)**

_**CHAPTER I: The Beginning**_

_**Hi, my name is Zachary, and I now live my life as an anthro Zangoose. Why? Because some jackasses thought it would be cool to conduct an experiment for science! No, scientists in cliché white lab coats came and abducted me from my home in Sinnoh, and took me to an abandoned island laboratory in Hoenn, which would soon belong to "Team Aqua". They extracted the blood of a Zangoose, and extracted my blood, transfused them, and once they were finally compatible, they took me as the test subject, and injected me with the blood. I thought my body would violently reject the DNA compounds, but they were all and the same. My body just simply went into sleep mode, as I waited what would happen next to my body. What would happen to me? Would I be a monstrosity? Would I be a freak of nature? Would I be BOTH?! Let's hope to Arceus not both…**_

_**-AFTER MY BLACKOUT-**_

_**Let's just say… I had a rude awakening… Very rude, indeed. I was awoken by means of getting hit by a baseball bat in the stomach. And it didn't feel to good against my… fur…? What? I looked over my body, and found my hands had become the paws of a Zangoose, and each of my fingers had these gigantic black claws. My feet had become paws of a Zangoose, I had the eyes of a Zangoose, the ears, the HUGE ASS tail, the whole nine yards. Basically, I was in the body of the Zangoose, but I still had my own mind. I hear the scientists saying something…**_

**"HA! This plan was a success! Now all we have to do is establish security around the place, so that when it gets dark, the subject won't escape in its newest form!" one said.**

_"Yeah, we'll have to get all of our most powerful Pokemon to take security at points all around the facility. Let's go get them from the PC," __**another said.**_

_**What do they mean by my "new form"? It doesn't make any sense… That's when I felt the worse pain I ever felt in my body, and I screamed at the loudest I've ever screamed in my entire life. The sound reverberated throughout the facility, forcing the scientists to grab their Pokemon faster. While all of these pains were occurring, pleasure was also present within, as my muscles began to swell up like I was on steroids or something.**_

_**"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled. My hands began to enlarge, and my claws as well. My feet also, and my entire body began to swell with muscle, as I lost all train of humanity, and that was that.**_

_**-AFTER MY SECOND BLACKOUT-**_

_**After my second blackout in a row, I woke up, naked, stranded in the middle of what looked like a forest. It had this wonderful looking waterfall, and this awkward looking building. GAAAAH! My body! It's all muscular! My paws! My CLOTHES! What the fuck happened to me last night?! Those damn scientists apparently didn't know what they were messing with in genetics class… What's this searing pain on my body? What- what the fuck is this?! There's a fucking gash on my chest! Fuck! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! That building might yield some help!**_

_**"Help! Please, help! I need… medical… attention…" After suffering from moderate blood loss, I had fainted for the first time that day.**_

_**-AFTER MY THIRD FUCKING BLACKOUT-**_

_**I woke up to find myself inside a Pokemon Center, in Fortree City, the northernmost city in Hoenn, and holds the sixth Gym Leader, Winona, a Flying-type Gym Leader. The Nurse Joy came up and asked,**_

_**"Are you doing alright, Zangoose?"**_

_**I knew women and men alike aren't too fascinated with the idea of larger-than-life (literally), talking Pokemon who can sit upright and eat and sleep like humans. I had to say some words though...**_

_**"…Yes. Please don't freak out…"**_

_**"OH MY GOD! TALKING ZANGOOSE!"**_

_**"Here we go…" Okay, I had to make my way out of the Pokemon Center, and quickly! I need to find somewhere to hide, and somewhere nice! Somewhere where someone will understand me! First, I need to conceal my appearance! So I broke into the main town's apparel shop and stole a jacket with a hood and a pair of shorts to conceal my tail and my face. Then, I made a break for the nearest city. I held up my hood, and was almost to the city I was running to, which was just southeast of Fortree. I made my way to Lilycove, a nice coastal city, with the Lilycove Department Store, the Contest Hall, and a destroyed island laboratory. Wait a minute! That's the facility I was at! I need to watch a TV report or something. Here's a TV!**_

_"Last night, a rock formation just off the coast of Lilycove was decimated in an explosion that sent cinders flying, and setting local land on fire. Eyewitness accounts say they saw a creature with white fur running away from the scene, as if nothing had ever happened. It was covered in blood, and… butt-naked, but also extremely dangerous. Ahem… If you see this creature, contact local police immediately. Reporting live from Lilycove, I'm Gabby Thompson."_

_**Oh shit… I have to hide, but I need to make my way somewhere no one will notice. Between the Art Museum and the Department Store! Of course! I can't just run though, I have to take a leisurely stroll through the streets of Lilycove. Just taking a walk through the streets of Lilycove makes me wish I was a human, back in Sinnoh, and taking a nice stroll through Sunyshore or Canalave; something that's not THIS alien! Almost there… Gotcha! Awesome! Now… I wait…**_

_**-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-**_

_**I had waited for the opportune person to help me with this, because I need to find someone who will understand me for me. Hold on! Kid in a red and black jacket. Having a battle with a girl, looks to be about the same age. I need to wait until after he's done.**_

_**-AFTER LANDON'S BATTLE WITH MAY-**_

_**After their battle, I had to get the boy's attention.**_

_**"Psst!"**_

_**The boy quickly turned away and saw my face, covered by my hood. Yes! Okay… Wait for it… Wait for it…**_

"Yes, what can I-"

_**"Kid!"**_

_**I jerked him in my arms!**_

_**"Kid, shh! You need to be quiet and listen to me for one minute! Otherwise…" I revealed a claw, and he shuddered with fear. He fell silent for a little bit, staring at the claw; his heartbeat steadily climbing, hoping that I really don't kill him.**_

_**"Okay, now that I have your attention, I need to ask you a favor," I started, as I revealed my face, "will you take me as a traveling companion?"**_

"Wha- what the hell are you?!" _**he asked in a whisper tone.**_

_**"Look, I can't tell you, unless you take me as a traveling companion," I told him. "If you take me, I just may let you live."**_

"Okay, okay, just don't kill me!" _**the kid trembled.**_

_**"Okay… First off, my name is Zachary," as I put my hood up again, "second off, I was experimented on by some scientists that I don't know to whom they belong, and they turned me into an anthro Zangoose. Everyone thinks of me as a freak of nature, so I needed to find someone who'll understand me, and I apparently was involved in the event of the decimated hideout over there. Do you understand?"**_

"Holy shit! Yeah, I understand! And yes, you can count on me to keep you a secret! Oh, by the way, name's Landon!"

_**"Nice to meet you, Landon, and thanks for understanding." I said, as I reached out a paw, "oh, and the whole death threat thing was completely unnecessary. So, sorry about that."**_

"Ahh… It's alright, Team Aqua always tries to kill me and take my Pokemon, but of course, it never turns out like they plan," _**Landon said, as he shook my paw, with a firm grip.**_

_**"One more thing, I don't know what happened to me last night, but I'm pretty sure that while my "possession", I saw through my eyes that Team Aqua was heading for some center off the eastern coast of here. The island is called Mossdeep, and if you want to stop them, and I have a chance to return myself to normal, you'll need to help me. Sorry if that brings your adventure and your duty to stop Team Aqua to a complete and abrupt halt. Those scientists must've put a DNA strain or something, because every night, I become something, and I don't have any sort of recollection of previous night events. Understand?"**_

"Yeah… Wow. And it's fine, I'll just need to ask the city-folk for their whereabouts. That sounds awful, but in the worst-case scenario, I'll have my Pokemon primed. I'll pack one of my special Pokemon from one of my previous adventures in my pack. I just need to go to the Pokemon Center. If you'd like, you can wait outside."

_**"That would be great. Make sure that Pokemon is at LEAST level 80. Otherwise, this town is doomed."**_

"Okay. I'll be right back Zach," _**he said.**_

_**-END OF CHAPTER I-**_

_**Well, here's another story I'll never be able to finish until the weekends come along. :/ So, did I nail it, or fail it? Be sure to rate and review! Until next time,**_

_** -wonder-launcher-7895 ( sonicfan7895)**_

_**What will become of Zach and Landon? What will happen the next time Zach transforms? What will happen when Team Aqua find**__**s**__** Zach? Find out next time, when the next chapter, **__**To Mossdeep We Head**__**, releases! Stay tuned.**_


	2. Chapter 2: To Mossdeep we Head!

**THE ANIMAL INSIDE**

**An Original Story written by: Hollis Pierman ( sonicfan7895)**

**DISCLAIMER: This story contains depictions of extreme violence; reader discretion is advised. WARNING: This story is owned by the author, and is not to; be reproduced/recreated and put on websites, or be shared with by social websites. This story is also merely for the entertainment purpose; it contains major acts of violence, and shows frequent use of coarse language, but does not mean to do any harm. Pokemon, POKEMON, POCKET MONSTERS, and the Poke Ball logo are all registered and copyrighted trademarks of GAME FREAK Inc and NINTENDO Inc. Developed by GAME FREAK, published by NINTENDO. ©1995-2012. All rights reserved.**

**CHAPTER II: TO MOSSDEEP WE HEAD!**

_**After getting accompanied by Landon, a trainer who hails from the Johto region, we headed on to Mossdeep City, a city that was established on the eastern-most coast of the region. Hopefully, he knows what he's doing, and he will keep me a secret to the city-folk. We surfed for what seemed like 3 hours, and after only 45 minutes, Landon let me know,**_

"Hey, Zach! LAND HO! We're arriving at Mossdeep!"

_**"Hey! Fantastic! What does Mossdeep have that's known?"**_

"Well, it has the space center, where they launch rockets, and they uncover many secrets regarding space. They recently discovered a Pokemon that actually came from outer space on a meteorite, and its DNA underwent a mutation! It's unknown what it's called, but it's supposed to be based off of the term deoxyribonucleic acid, or DNA."

_**"Wow… That is interesting. In Sinnoh, we have two dragons, one who controls time, and another who controls space. There's also another Pokemon, that's said to have created the universe itself, and a Pokedex entry calls it the Alpha Pokemon, and…"**_

_**We talked a whole bunch about our region's different wonders, including what kind of Pokemon you can find, what different places are in them, and the different Gym Leaders/Elite 4 Members. We landed onshore to Mossdeep City, where it was home to the world's most famous stone collector family name, ironically named, the Stones. When we arrived, we expected it to be peaceful, but no. There were people running all over the place, while these guys in corny blue outfits were scaring all of the locals away, and another team moving into the Space Center. This is social terrorism at its best.**_

_**"Who are these guys, Landon?"**_

"These people in the blue outfits are Team Aqua, the people who experimented on you. Their leader, Archie, has a goal to drown the world's landmass, and make the Earth an all-water planet. Their arch-nemeses, Team Magma, were defeated by Team Aqua, and now Team Aqua searches for the Pokemon said to control the world's water, something they keep calling, **Kyogre**."

_**I snarled furiously, and suggested,**_

_**"We need to help those people out, and free them from their tyranny!"**_

"You're right! Come on! To the Space Center!"

_**"Let me at 'em! I'll handle them. I want revenge!"**_

"Only at the right time, Zach. We need to wait until we actually get challenged, then-"

_"Hey! Authorized personnel only! You are getting challenged because of defiance of Team Aqua!"_

_**Really? Just for defying Team Aqua?**_

"Okay, Zach, get ready!"

_**"Right!"**_

_**I bore a claw or two, and smiled maniacally, as the grunts sent out their Pokemon; a Mightyena and a Golbat. This should be easy.**_

"Zach! I choose you!"

_**"Okay!" I stepped in front of Landon, bearing my claws, and preparing for my first battle as an anthro Zangoose.**_

_"What the hell? That's not human! This'll do wonders for the boss! Golbat, start off with Mean Look!"_

_**Many eyes, bearing psychic powers, shone a light that prevented me from escaping. That's all right; I don't need to retreat! Let's try this, METAL CLAW! My claws immediately turned metallic, and I lunged and slashed at the Golbat! It didn't do as much damage as I thought, but at least I get the attack boost! I was surrounded by a faint red aura, indicating that my attack stat went up!**_

_"Mightyena, attack using Iron Tail!"_ _**the grunt commanded.**_

_**The Mightyena lunged while its tail turned metallic, but it missed.**_

"Zach, you look like you could use some help. Go, Sceptile!"

_**Landon's Poke Ball released a flash of white light, and out of the light, was revealed to be a Sceptile. It was surprised to see a human fighting, but what it doesn't know, is that I'm not human. Ha! Anyway, Sceptile and I were happy to take the battlefield, and finish this goon off, so we can stop this act of terrorism.**_

"Sceptile, attack Mightyena using Leaf Blade!"

_**Sceptile's arm glowed with a green energy, as it blindingly ran and struck Mightyena directly in the head! Sceptile scored a critical hit, and Mightyena couldn't take no more, and fainted.**_

_"NOOO! Mightyena! Return!"_

_**The grunt called back his Mightyena, and had another Pokemon up his sleeve.**_

_"You're going to pay for this, you freak! Go, Camerupt!"_

_**The grunt's Poke Ball released a flash of white light, and out came Camerupt.**_

_**"Landon, Sceptile is weak against Camerupt. Call it back for a Water-type."**_

"Good idea. Sceptile, return!" _**Landon called back his Sceptile, and in return,**_

"Go, Wailord!"

_**Landon's Poke Ball released a flash of white light, and revealed the gargantuan Wailord.**_

_**"Holy crap! Where did you even get Wailord?!" I asked.**_

"Haha! I've been training a lot in order to be ready for the Gym Leaders here…" _**Landon replied, laughing.**_

_**"Anyway, let's finish this guy off!"**_

_"Golbat, use Toxic!"_

_**This grunt forgot one thing about Zangoose; Zangoose come with the ability Immunity, which means that while having this ability, any and all Zangoose are completely immune to any and all types of poisoning. A little pool of toxicity formed at my feet, but did nothing.**_

_**"You forgot that Zangoose have Immunity, which means they can't get poisoned. That means you now know my secret," as I revealed my face.**_

_"You- you're truly a freak!"_ _**the grunt shuddered.**_

_**"All thanks to your FUCKING SCIENTISTS!" I yelled in a rage, as I lunged for the Golbat, hitting it in a fury, which meant I'm using Thrash! Finally, I ended with a Slash, and the Golbat immediately fainted.**_

_"You're- you're too powerful!"_

_**"Once again, all thanks to your scientists. They did this to me, and with Landon, I want to stop you, and get my revenge on you people. Landon, time to finish them off!"**_

"Right! Wailord, HYDRO PUMP!" _**Landon commanded.**_

_**The gargantuan whale opened its gigantic mouth, and out came this super-compressed blast of water, as it hit Camerupt, knocking it out in one hit. We had successfully defeated this grunt, but we still had a whole space center to deal with.**_

_"You have yet to see the wrath of Team Aqua! Archie is inside the building, and he tends to convince the staff to aid him in his cause, with sheer force. Good luck, though."_

_**The grunt ran off, and that meant we could head inside the Space Center. Inside, was one of Landon's allies, Steven Stone, the current champion of the Pokemon League.**_

_"Ahh! Landon, good to see you…! Who's your friend there?"_ _**Steven questioned.**_

"Steven, this is Zachary; he has to conceal his face, so he," _**Landon whispered the rest into his ear.**_

_"… I see. Well, sorry to hear about your incident, but you could be of use to us. We need to stop Team Aqua from convincing the staff here to aid them in their cause! You need to confront their Leader, Archie, and take him on! Only then will he secede!"_

_**"Right! I'm on the way!" I replied. This is gonna be fun… But I needed to hurry; night was falling fast, and I transform at night!**_

_**-UPSTAIRS, AT THE SPACE CENTER'S CONTROL ROOM-**_

_**I saw their leader, Archie, wearing a black jacket, and wearing a white bandana. Most likely a Blackbeard rip-off of some kind, because this guy was hilarious looking.**_

_**"ARCHIE!" I called. The leader turned around, "I'm here to defeat you, so as not to let your evil doings come to fruition!"**_

**"Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?" **_**Archie scoffed. Just as I was about to say "I am", Landon and Steven had finished off the grunts, and had come up to aid me.**_

_**"We are," I replied.**_

_"Archie, we will stop you," __**Steven started,**_

"so say us! So give up while you still can!" _**Landon finished.**_

_**Archie just yucked it up, so maniacally, that he sounded like he came out of an asylum for 10 years.**_

**"You kids… You have no idea of what power you're dealing with; you're dealing with a criminal mastermind! And soon, a world dominator! I will have control of Kyogre, and I will have control of the seas and oceans of the world! NO MORE LAND!"**

_**"You also think so stupidly; what food are you going to eat? Sharpedo? Wailord? Then what's going to happen? It's going to be only you guys! Think about what you're doing!" I compromised.**_

**"SHUT UP! I know exactly what I am doing! If you prattle on any longer, I'll have no choice but to defeat you in battle!" **_**Archie threatened.**_

_"Archie, Zachary is right. Think about what you're doing. This world will be thrown out of balance, and it will be all your fault. Every single known species of Pokemon that can survive on land will die. You will only have the sea life to eat, you will only have the seawater to drink, and you will only have the sea to look at. Is that really what you want?"_

**"SHUT UP YOU KIDS! That's it! You forced me to do this! Go, Crobat and Raichu!"**

_**Archie's Poke Balls released flashes of white light, and out of those flashes, came Crobat, an evolution of Golbat, and Raichu, an evolution of Pikachu. Landon pulled out his Pokedex, and started gathering information.**_

_**"Steven, are you with me on this?" I asked, raring to go.**_

_"More than ready, Zachary!" __**Steven replied.**_

_"Right! Metagross, I choose you!"_

_**Steven's Poke Ball released a flash of white light, and out of that flash, came Metagross, the final evolution of Beldum. Landon, once again, gathered information on his Pokedex. Okay, Metagross is a Steel-type and a Psychic type…**_

_**"Steven, have Metagross take Crobat. I'll take Raichu." I ordered.**_

_**When the battle was ready to take place, I lunged forward at Raichu, preparing a Slash attack. The Raichu was scared, and couldn't move, as it got hit, and knocked across the room. The Raichu was strong though, as it didn't go down very easily. It got right back to the battlefield.**_

**"Raichu, use Rain Dance!"**

_**The mouse performed this odd dance that somehow seemed to summon a rainstorm in the building! What the fuck?! Anyway, now Hydro Pump and Thunder can hit at 100% accuracy, and Water-type moves get a boost, so we need to be careful.**_

**"Crobat, use Poison Fang on that thing!" **_**Archie commanded, pointing at me.**_

_**The bat quickly flew over, as its fangs dug into my skin, drew blood, and as the poison entered my body, it quickly went.**_

**"What?! You should be poisoned right about now!"**

_**"Well Archie, now you should know my secret," as I revealed my face, "I'm an anthro Zangoose. I have every characteristic of a Zangoose, all thanks to your shitty-ass scientists! About the poison, since I'm a Zangoose, I have Immunity to poison, so tough luck. That hurt like hell, though."**_

_**The leader could only shudder in fear, because the monstrosity that was staring at him directly, was of his team's own creation. Time to finish this goon off!**_

_**-END OF CHAPTER II-**_

_**Wow… Longest chapter I've ever written, and it sets the stage for the final two chapters! Yep! Only two chapters left people!**_

_**Next, Zach has to deal with his transformations even more! What will become of him, Landon, and Steven? How will Landon deal with Zach the next time he transforms? Find out, when Chapter III: The Long and Arduous Battle Continues, releases! Stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Arduous Battle Continues!

**THE ANIMAL INSIDE**

**An Original Story written by: Hollis Pierman ( sonicfan7895)**

**DISCLAIMER: This story contains depictions of extreme violence; reader discretion is advised. WARNING: This story is owned by the author, and is not to; be reproduced/recreated and put on websites, or be shared with by social websites. This story is also merely for the entertainment purpose; it contains major acts of violence, and shows frequent use of coarse language, but does not mean to do any harm. Pokemon, POKEMON, POCKET MONSTERS, and the Poke Ball logo are all registered and copyrighted trademarks of GAME FREAK Inc and NINTENDO Inc. Developed by GAME FREAK, published by NINTENDO. ©1995-2012. All rights reserved.**

**FOREWORD (Author's Notes):**

**Hello people! Man, this story is getting epic for me to write! I hope it's epic for you all to read this story, because now we dive deeper into the story, as our heroes face Archie head-on! Will they succeed? Let's find out! Thanks for your kind read, and hope you enjoy this latest addition!**

**-Hollis Pierman ( sonicfan7895, wonder-launcher-7895)**

**CHAPTER III: The Long and Arduous Battle Continues!**

_**I leapt forward at Archie's Raichu once again, this time using a move that neither Steven, nor Landon were aware of; Night Slash. I ran towards Raichu, and was going to strike, but faked it out, and slashed at its back. I scored a critical hit, but still, the Electric-type pressed on. I had to get ready to stand against a Thunder attack, and sure enough, Archie commanded,**_

**"Raichu, use THUNDER!"**

_**Of course he didn't have to say it so dramatically… This giant bolt of lightning hit me with such force, that it left me paralyzed afterwards. Ouchies! Meanwhile, with Steven,**_

_"Metagross, use Psychic!"_

_**The Steel/Psychic-type's signature X started to glow, as Crobat was lifted off its flight.**_

_"Throw Crobat against the wall repeatedly!"_

_**Metagross used its psychic powers to throw Crobat against wall after wall, and soon, let it off. Crobat was defeated in one attack.**_

**"Crobat, return!"**

_**The leader still had a Pokemon up his sleeve, but I couldn't tell what though…**_

**"Salamence, I choose you!"**

_**Archie's Poke Ball released a flash of white light, and out of that flash, came a Salamence. Landon, once again, collected information for his Pokedex.**_

**"Prepare to face the true might of Team Aqua! Salamence, Dragon Claw!"**

_**The dragon flew at me, with its claws covered in some sort of draconic energy, and raked me right in the chest! I was still paralyzed, and I thought this would be the end… but then the pains from my first transformation hit me again!**_

_**"LANDON! It's happening again! GET STEVEN OUT OF HERE! GET HIM AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN! GET ALL THE CITIZENS OUT TOO!" I commanded, as I screamed, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! IT BURNS!" My muscles started to swell, as did my paws, and soon, and I lost all thoughts of humanity; the beast had taken over.**_

"Steven, retreat! It's not safe! We have to go, now!"

_"What on earth is going on?!"_

"I'll explain later; right now, we have to get going! We need to evacuate the city-folk!"

_**But as soon as the beast took over, the beast subsided, and I regained my humanity; it was as if the transformation had never happened. But it did… My claws were enormous, and so was my body. I guess I'm on my own now.**_

**"What in great God's blazes are you?!"**

_**I merely chuckled, as Archie would when someone asked a stupid question, or said something stupid, and replied,**_

_**"I am your creation. Your team's creation; you turned me into this, and now your Pokemon are going to die," I said, as I ran at blinding speed, and pierced Raichu's heart, and it died (not fainted, DIED). The Salamence tried to fly away, but I had pulled it down and tore it apart limb from limb. First its front legs, second its rear legs, thirdly, I tore off the tail, and last but not least, I ripped the wings right off of the dragon's limbless body. Hearing its pain; I hated it, so I stopped it by ripping its head off. I threw the head right in front of Archie's feet, and said,**_

_**"Do you want that to happen to you?" The leader merely screamed like a little girl, literally, and ran out of the space center, and using his spare Flying-type to fly back to his decimated hideout back near Lilycove. I ran out of the space center in order to terrorize Landon and Steven. I soptted them just outside the Pokemon center, facing towards it. and when I got close enough to grab them, I merely whispered, **_

_**"I'm okay. No need to panic anymore."**_

_**My two companions were scared shitless, before relieving themselves of the fear of death.**_

_"Landon! What the hell was that?!"_ _**Steven demanded.**_

_**I sighed, and so began my long explanation. After half an hour, I ended with,**_

_**"…But I don't know how my humanity survived the transformation. The beast should've killed you right now. Alas, I'm here talking to you now. I scared Archie off back to the decimated Aqua Hideout."**_

_"Decimated?"_ _**Steven questioned.**_

_**"Yes, I did it. I couldn't control myself though, I was transformed back then."**_

_"There's one problem though… Now we don't know where Archie is heading."_

**"I'll get you for this, freak!"**

_**Archie flew overhead on a Skarmory, and now we know where he's heading!**_

_**"Well, at least now we know where he's heading! Let's go after him!"**_

_**Steven summoned his Skarmory, and Landon summoned his LUGIA?! This is what he had planned for when the beast took over?! HOLY CRAP! Anyway, I hopped onboard Landon's Lugia, and we headed in Archie's general direction.**_

_**-LATER, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN-**_

_**Archie started to descend, and a submarine appeared when Archie landed. Archie jumped in, and the submarine dove once again.**_

"Steven, you're going to have to jump onto Lugia, so we can dive down and catch Archie!"

_"What?! Are you crazy?!"_

"No, I'm not! Just jump, you baby!"

_**Steven made the bravest jump of his life, as he courageously held onto my fur after he hopped on Lugia, and called back his Skarmory.**_

_**"There we go… Ready Landon?"**_

"Yes! Hold your breath! Dive, Lugia! Follow the submarine!"

_**As if on cue, the Lugia made a fast descent into the water, and made the biggest splash ever in the world. Lugia chased the submarine that went into an opening. Landon signaled Lugia to go up with the submarine. When Lugia and the rest of us re-emerged, we took a moment to get our breath back. We hopped off, and Landon called his Lugia back.**_

_**-AFTER OUR EMERGING-**_

_**We were greeted by many different Aqua grunts, who immediately summoned their Pokemon: Golbats. Damn, I HATE Golbats! That's why they should die! I had pierced their mouths, and they died from internal hemorrhaging and blood loss. I gave the death stare to the grunts, who immediately ran away!**_

_"RUN! THERE'S A MONSTER OUTSIDE THE CAVE ENTRANCE! IT'LL KILL YOUR POKEMON! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"_ _**the grunts screamed. As if on cue, the grunts started to panic, except one, who was an Aqua Admin.**_

_"So, you're the supposed monster? You don't look so tough,"_ _**the admin gloated.**_

_**"You know what, why don't you let me and my friends through," I started, as I bore a claw to her throat, "or you **__**DIE**__**," I finished.**_

_"Okay, just go on through! Sorry for the trouble I caused you!"_ _**The admin reassured, scared of death.**_

_**"That's better." I said.**_

_**We passed on through, and we made it to the main chamber, which was filled with water, and a sleeping creature. Inside, awaited Archie. He held some sort of artifact in his hand, and Landon said,**_

"Archie! Stop right there! We have you surrounded!"

**"Oh no you don't! With this Blue Orb, I will finally be able to conquer the world!"**

_**Suddenly, the Blue Orb glowed, and enveloped the entire room with the blue light! Kyogre awakened, but dove right out of the cavern!**_

**"What? What happened! I thought the Blue Orb was supposed to CONTROL Kyogre!"**

_**Suddenly, loud bangs were heard, and so we quickly exited the cave to find out that it was raining harder than anywhere in the known history of Hoenn! Maxie, the head of Team Magma, had come on the scene as we all ascended from the cavern below. Maxie was chewing out Archie for what he has done, and only Steven said to me,**_

_"This is not good... If this continues on any longer, the Hoenn region, no... the whole world will become flooded! We have to stop this, and there's only one place we can head to now; Sootopolis! It's just south of here!"_

"Lugia, we need your help!"

_**Landon's Poke Ball released a flash of white light, and out of that flash, came Lugia.**_

"Steven, you need to guide Lugia to Sootopolis! Lugia, Steven here is going to give you directions on which way to fly. Okay?"

_"What? Me?! Control that?! No way!"_

_**The bird nodded, and we all hopped onboard, heading out for Sootopolis!**_

_**-IN THE AIR-**_

_**Steven pulled out his Pokemon Navigator, or PokeNav for short, to see where we are. We were only a few short miles away from Sootopolis.**_

_*I don't even know how they bribed me into doing this… Oh wait, 50,000 Pokedollars... Damnit.* "Lugia, in about 5 seconds, we need to make our descent for the inside of that island just ahead. Okay?"_

_**The bird understood, and Steven signaled,**_

_"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… DESCEND!"_

_**The bird made a quick descent towards the island city of Sootopolis, and landed just yards away from the Pokemon Center.**_

_**"Well, no wonder we always use birds… they can always make graceful landings," I said.**_

_"Here we are, Zach, Landon. Sootopolis City,"_ _**Steven introduced. Apparently, after we defeat Archie once and for all, Landon can go back to his Gym challenges, and Steven can return to the Pokemon League. We were approached by this flamboyant person, wearing clothes as blue as the ocean itself. He was Wallace, the eighth Gym Leader, and Landon's last challenge (after he defeats Liza and Tate, the Leaders of Mossdeep).**_

_"Hello one, and hello all! My name is Wallace, and it's raining harder than usual! Well… Didn't expect to see you out of the Pokemon League! If you and your friends are here to stop Kyogre, follow me!"_ _**Wallace commanded. We had no time to waste on introductions, so we followed the Gym Leader to the Cave of Origin. We were led inside the cave, and we had to go up and down ladders, which took forever because we had no Pokemon with Flash! So it took forever to find the ladder in each room. We all then made our way to the main chamber, where the awake Kyogre waited. Landon approached the edge of the cliff, and not mention, we were constantly being attacked by wild Pokemon, including ZUBAT and GOLBAT. Landon had taken out the Red Orb, and slid down the final ladder. We followed the path into a room, and in the middle was an awakened Kyogre. The one who is causing the world to flood. The orb glowed, and soon enveloped the room in a red light! Suddenly, Kyogre approached Landon! Landon, who had only one chance, took out his Master Ball, the most powerful Poke Ball in the world, and threw it at Kyogre. Without any trouble, Kyogre was caught, and the rainstorms around Hoenn all calmed down simultaneously. Steven approached Landon with great relief,**_

_"Congratulations, Landon! You've saved Hoenn, or maybe even the world!"_

_**Also in the room, but in secrecy, was the Team Aqua leader, Archie.**_

**"No you don't! You haven't won yet, you still haven't faced the wrath of-" **_**He had to shut up sometime ago, so I thought might as well do it now?**_

_**"Oh just SHUT UP!" I yelled, as I ran toward him, and grabbed him by his jacket collar. He struggled and struggled, but resistance was futile.**_

_**"Are you going to be prattling on about how we haven't won yet? Landon caught Kyogre, that's that. Team Aqua's reign is finally over, and it will start with… What do you think, Steven?"**_

_"I believe some well-earned time will teach him some good. Why not in your home region, Zach?"_

_**"That sounds like a great idea…" I said with a maniacal smirk.**_

_**-MEANWHILE, ON THE LOCAL NEWS CHANNEL-**_

_"We are witnessing history in the making; three unlikely heroes have successfully captured Archie, leader of the notorious organization known as Team Aqua, and is being transported to a maximum security prison in the Sinnoh region. These three heroes, Landon, who hails from Littleroot Town, Steven Stone, champion of the Pokemon League, and the last, but most unlikely hero, Zachary, who hails from the Sinnoh region, and was transformed by Team Aqua, into the creature that destroyed Aqua Hideout. Zachary is now off the hook for the crimes he had to commit, for saving the Hoenn region, no; the world, from a possible end as we would know it. Reporting live from Sootopolis City in the Hoenn region, I'm Gabby Thompson."_

_**-WELL… NOW WHAT?-**_

_**Well, I guess this is where we can all bid our farewells, and wish Landon the best of luck on his last two Gym Battles.**_

_**"Well, farewell everyone. Steven, Landon. Good luck. You especially Landon, on your last two Gym Battles."**_

_"Oh yes, Zachary, there was one thing the professor here, Birch, wanted me to give you."_

_**Steven handed me a PokeNav.**_

_**"Wow, Steven! Thanks, and tell Professor Birch that Professor Rowan from the Sinnoh region says 'Hi'!" I requested, "Oh, and also, could either one of you call me to tell who won?" Steven took it as a request to call if either Landon won, or he won at their battle.**_

_"__We'd be more than happy to,"_ _**they both replied.**_

_"Zach, there's one thing I wanted to give you. Here you go,"_ _**Steven said, as he handed me a Poke Ball, **__"inside is my favorite Pokemon, Beldum. I hope you can use it and treat it with loving care," __**Steven requested.**_

_**"I sure will, Steven! Thank you so much!"**_

"HEY! There's something I wanted to give you too! Here you go," _**Landon said, as he held out THREE Poke Balls.**_

"Pick one, anyone."

_**Hmm… Should I choose the left, middle, or right?**_

_**"I choose… the left!"**_

"Okay then, here you go! Inside that Poke Ball is Treecko! It's a Grass-type, and I hope you like it!"

_**"Wow," I said with a tear in my eye, and a sniffle, "these are the best gifts a trainer could ask for… Thank you both, and good luck on your battle! Remember, call to tell who won!"**_

_"We will, Zach! Farewell!"_ _**they both said, as their respective birds carried them off. An Officer Jenny at Sootopolis, came up to me and asked,**_

_**"Can we offer you a ride back to Sinnoh, Zach?"**_

_**"Yes, please. Thank you, Officer."**_

_**-END OF CHAPTER III-**_

_**Okay, now THAT was the longest chapter to date! Next chapter is the Epilogue; we check to see how Zachary is doing after everything that happened in Hoenn, we find out who won, between Landon and Steven, and we take a quick peek at Archie, and how long he's serving. There's no need for a narrator, so see what happens when Chapter IV: Epilogue, releases! Stay tuned!**_


End file.
